


Snowy Days Going Away

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Not really any plot, just sweetness, life after the train, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Curtis and female reader enjoying a simple night together.





	Snowy Days Going Away

“Curtis…I love you.” You whisper into his chest.

The tent flap blow gently in the breeze. It’s a warmer day then it was yesterday, while 40 degrees isn’t warm warm, it’s above freezing and that means snow is starting to melt which is exciting all in it’s own.

You feel a smile stretch across his face, even without seeing it you know. “I love you too y/n.” He whispers, fondness clear in his voice.

His arms tighten around you as you place small butterfly kisses over his chest and then higher on his face, before kissing him on the lips, that once used to be chapped and worn, now are soft, warm and oh so welcoming.

The days of living on that train, of eating those nasty….bars everyday, if people being sick and dying, all a thing of the past. While the last three years have been tiring, it was so worth it, to start fresh. Everyone slowly banding together to make a life outside the train, that while it couldn’t run no more, still offered some use.

Everyone else has built little huts and homes out of scrap that got blown off the train when it blew, which is what you find yourself in. A tent you fashioned for added layers of warmth working perfectly for just you two.

The kiss turns into a slow build of heat, clothes slowly shed and fingers that teasing you first get replaced by his cock soon enough filling up and making you heat up inside and out. It’s the perfect combo with the cool breeze coming in from outside.

Nothing is hurried, your positions changed, but that’s about it. The pace is a snails pace, but it feels right, more so on the nights like tonight when all you wanna do is be close, as close as can be.

His face buries in your neck, his arms slide up under your back and hug you as his knees pull up so he can be all around you while still driving his cock in and out of you so slowly.

Your hands hang onto his back hugging him back, your hands wander from his back to his close shaved head, feeling the bristles there and running your nails over them making the man over you shudder as he moans softly into your neck.

His lips kiss your skin softly and your lips suck on his ear lope closet to you. Neither of you speak much, but you never have to, it’s one of the things you both have in common, you both can go days without speaking, not finding a need to fill the silence with useless words. Actions speak louder always.

When you both come, it’s a slow build then a gentle crash, moans breathed into each others mouth, bodies still clinging to each other tightly, bodies as close as two people can be.

**Author's Note:**

> This movie is the shit and I need to write more for it.


End file.
